Silent Nightmares
by PsychoRealm
Summary: When Gohan is plauged by horrible, vivid nightmares, the team goes to Namek to find the source. What they find, however, might be the end of their sanity, as well as their very lives.
1. Chapter 1 The Nightmares Begin

Silent Nightmares  
Chapter 1- The Nightmares Begin  
Gohan was afraid. He was trapped in a world of darkness with no way out. There was nothing around him but eternal blackness; a nightmare world. He saw his family and friends. They were dead, all of them. He was trapped in this horrible place, alone. The only company he had wasn't very pleasant company. Tarian, an evil Namek, was the one who had caused all this. He was responsible for the slaying of family and friends. And there was nothing he could do. All Gohan could do, was sit and stare at the bodies of his parents. "Mommy. Daddy.", cried the boy, "No. NOOOOOOOO!"  
"Gah.", gasped Gohan, bolting upright, waking up in a cold sweat. It was nothing but another dream. He had been having the same nightmare for the past couple nights, and they were only getting worse. "I-I don't understand," Gohan thought, "What's with these nightmares?" He was drenched. Gohan stripped off his sweaty nightshirt and sat on his bed, moonlight glistening off his moist chest. "I can't let this scare me, they're just dreams. I gotta get some sleep." He didn't know how he couldn't be afraid. The dreams were so vivid, so real. Gohan was terrified. He didn't know what to do. Gohan lay back and set him head on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He stared until he fell into the dreamless sleep of the damned.  
"Goku, I'm worried," said Chi-chi, the next morning, "Gohan hasn't been sleeping well lately, and he's very cold and clammy."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Goku, who began to chow down on the giant breakfast Chi-chi placed in front of him.  
"He's been talking about nightmares. He said they haven't gone away. He hasn't been sleeping well and he hasn't been eating much either.", said Chi-chi, with concern in her eyes. "Don't worry, honey. He's probably just got a cold or something." said Goku, "He's a Saiyan, he'll pull through."  
"DAAAAADYYYYYYYYYY!", Gohan yelled from his room.  
"On second thought, maybe I should take him to Kami's and see what's wrong with him. Piccolo trained him, so it must be more than nightmares if it's making him yell like that.", Goku got up from the table and walked into his son's room. He saw Gohan lying in his bed, on his stomach, crying. "D-daddy.", choked the young boy though his tears. Goku sat next to Gohan and hugged his son. "It's ok, Gohan. I'm here.", whispered Goku, looking down at his weeping son, "Shhh. It's all going to be ok. I'm going to take you to Kami's. He'll know what's happening to you."  
"I'm scared Daddy. Don't leave me. I l-love you."  
"I won't leave you Gohan. Be strong. Let's get you dressed." Goku stood and helped his son get dressed. Gohan was still shaken up and weeping a bit. "Ready?", asked Goku. "Y-yes.", stuttered Gohan. "Good. Let's go.", said Goku, hugging his son. Gohan stood, shaking, and followed his father out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 A Greater Threat

Chapter 2- A Greater Threat  
Gohan and Goku started flying towards to the Lookout, leaving the worried Chi-chi behind. "Be careful, sweetie!", she yelled. Gohan was still shaken up from the vivid dream he had earlier. He was having trouble focusing and was flying slowly behind his father. "Gohan, are you ok?", asked his father, slowing down to meet his son. "Yeah. I'm just a bit tired.", said Gohan weakly. "Here, son, let me carry you, we're almost there.", said Goku, taking his son is his arms. "But Dad, I feel fi-." Gohan passed out in his father's arms and Goku sped towards Kami's. "Man, he's really sick, worse that I thought. I hope Kami can figure out what's wrong with him.", Goku thought as he reached the peak of the Lookout.  
"My goodness!", exclaimed Mr. Popo as he ran towards Goku and the unconscious Gohan. "Hi, Mr. Popo. Gohan is really sick, is Kami around?", asked Goku. "Right here, Goku.", Kami walked out of the center building of the Lookout and kneeled next to Gohan. "Just by looking at him and reading his energy I can tell, your son is truly sick, bring him inside, I will see what I can do." Goku picked up Gohan and took him inside, following Kami. "Set him here." Kami said, pointing to a white bed. Goku set his son down and stood back. "Let me see here…" Kami muttered. He placed his hands on Gohan's chest and read the boy's thoughts. "My goodness. He's a mess.", he said, withdrawing his hand. Gohan screamed in his sleep and flailed on the bed, Goku held him down and Gohan returned his sleep. "Well? What's wrong with him?", asked Goku. "Goku. I cannot fix what is wrong with your son. It's not a physical injury. He is suffering psychologically. It's not an illness, someone is doing this to him.", replied Kami, looking at Gohan. "What? Who?", asked Goku, angrily. "I don't know. Goku, did you ever hear Gohan say any names while he had these nightmares?", Kami asked, looking at Gohan's father. "I don't think so…", Goku thought hard. "Wait. He did say something the other night. Tari-something. Tarian. That's it. Tarian was the name he said." Kami, who was looking at Gohan again, immediately looked up at Goku. "WHAT? It can't be…Tarian? Are you sure?", Kami asked rather loudly. "Yep. Tarian. That's it, why? Is that bad?" Kami calmed down and said quietly, "Yes. This is very bad. Tarian is another one of the rouge Nameks who were banished from Planet Namek. Like Lord Slug, he is incredibly hateful and evil. The only difference is that, instead of increasing his size, Tarian has incredible psychic powers. He can dive into people's minds and control them and, if he wants, cause nightmares and hallucinations like Gohan has been suffering." "But why is he going after Gohan?", Goku asked, "Usually it's me they are coming after." "The only explanation I can think of is that Tarian wants to avenge Lord Slug. All the rouge Nameks were allies and loyal to Slug. Since you killed someone close to Tarian, I think he his harming someone very close to you, namely, Gohan." Goku looked down at his son and then back at Kami, "How do we stop him?" "He must be killed. If not, he will continue to torture Gohan, and nightmares like the ones he is having will become reality to him. This will drive him insane, or possibly kill him." Kami looked Goku directly in the eyes. "Well that settles it.", said Goku, "I'm going to Namek." Goku heard a familiar voice come from the hallway outside the room. "You mean we're going to Namek."


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

Chapter 3- The Plan  
Piccolo walked into the room and immediately kneeled next to Gohan. "He's my student. If something's wrong, I want to help fix it." "Glad to have you with me Piccolo. I want to bring Gohan with me; he'll want to see who is doing this to him. We might need help. I'm hoping to get Vegeta to come with us too.", said Goku. Piccolo responded, still looking at the sleeping Gohan, "How are we going to get there? The Dragonballs?" Goku responded immediately, "No. Dr. Briefs still has another space ship from when we went to Namek before. We can use that. We can get to Namek in a couple of days, besides we need the Dragonballs here in case something goes wrong." "Alright. You go to Capsule Corp. and meet up with Bulma and Dr. Briefs. I'll find Vegeta.", said Piccolo, who stood and looked Goku in the eyes. "Right. Kami, can we leave Gohan here for now? If he wakes up just tell him the plan and where Piccolo and I are." "Of course," said Kami, his wrinkled face stretching into a slight smile. "Good. Let's go Piccolo.", said Goku. He looked down at Gohan, stroked his son's long hair and said softly, "I'll be back Gohan, just hold on." Piccolo and Goku then turned, walked out of the room and flew away.  
Goku sped towards Capsule Corp., deep in thought. He was worried for Gohan and for the threat that they would face once they got to Namek. He touched down on the Capsule Corp. grounds and saw Mrs. Briefs watering plants. "Ooooooh! Hello Goku!", she said. "Hi Mrs. Briefs. Is Bulma or Dr. Briefs around?", he said, looking around. "I'm right here Goku.", Bulma stepped outside. "Hey Bulma! I don't have much time, I need your spaceship; the one we took to Namek. I need to go to Namek. Someone is doing horrible things to Gohan, and I need to find them."  
"Of course you can take it Goku. Vegeta mentioned something about Piccolo talking him into going with you. He doesn't want to go, but Gohan saved his life when we were on Namek before, and Vegeta is willing to help." "Awesome. I just need to talk to Chi-chi and then go get Gohan, if Piccolo and Vegeta show up, tell them to meet me at the Lookout." "Right", said Bulma.  
"N-Namek?", stuttered Chi-chi, when Goku told her what had to be done, "B-But, Gohan is so sick. He can't go." Goku looked he sternly in the eyes, "He has to go Chi-chi. He will want to know who is doing this to him." "I'm so worried Goku.", she said. "Don't worry," Goku replied, "I'll take good care of him. We'll be back in about a week or two. Try and relax during that time." Chi-chi looked down, "I'll try not to worry too much. I still can't believe an alien is hurting my little Gohan like this." "We'll stop him," Goku assured her, "Goodbye for now. I love you, honey." Goku turned and started to walk out of the house. "Goku…", said Chi-chi. "Yeah?", Goku asked, hovering in the air. "When you find that evil alien who is torturing Gohan…" "Yeah?" Chi-chi glared at Goku, "Kick his ass."


	4. Chapter 4 Departure

Chapter 4- Departure  
Goku sped up towards the Lookout. He had dropped off Gohan and his things at Capsule Corp. and was going up to meet the others. He touched down to find that everyone was ready to go. Vegeta was in his modified Saiyan armor, Piccolo in his normal cape and gi, and Gohan was awake and dressed in his purple training clothes. "Gohan. Are you sure you want to go with us?", Piccolo asked. "I'm sure. I want to find the monster who is causing this.", Gohan replied. He looked extremely serious, but still somewhat sick. "In that case, we'd better get going. Kami, we'll keep in touch. If anything goes wrong, if any of us dies, use the Dragonballs to get the others out immediately", Goku said. "Of course, Goku." "Well. Let's go.", said Goku as he turned and took off with the others following him.  
Gohan seemed to be a bit calmer as they sped towards Capsule Corp. "I can't back out now. I gotta find who is doing this to my mind.", he thought. They landed on the Capsule Corp. grounds to find that the ship was all ready and that all their things were inside. "The ship has been expanded, so each of you have your own beds and space. And this time around, I was able to add the espresso machine.", Dr. Briefs said, with a smile. Bye guys!", Bulma yelled as they took off. "So. Off to Namek again.", said Gohan, looking out the window. "Yeah. And no Frieza to deal with. It's a Namek we have to deal with now.", said Piccolo, who put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Vegeta was sitting in the corner of the ship with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Goku was sitting in the front seat of the ship, looking forward. Gohan and Piccolo starred out the window as they began to enter the darkness of space. "Ahhhh.", Gohan gasped in amazement, looking out into the vastness of space. "Enjoy it, Gohan.", said Piccolo, "Once we get to Namek, things will really heat up. You won't have a chance to enjoy it then."  
As they neared Namek, Gohan's dreams got worse. They became more and more vivid and the visions got worse. He could see Tarian, killing his mother, Piccolo and all his friends. He was standing on top of a high mountain. Someone was standing next to him, someone familiar. Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta was standing next to Tarian, laughing with him, looking upon the slaughter that they had both caused. Then, Gohan was with them, standing next to them. The corpse of his was father lying at his feet. Gohan looked at his hands. They were red, stained with his father's blood. "No. Daddy…", Gohan said, "VEGETAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan sat bolt upright again, awakening from another nightmare. "What do you want, boy?", Vegeta yelled. "N-Nothing.", Gohan said back. Gohan looked down at his hands. They were clean, but he could practically feel the blood on his hands. Gohan decided that he would keep an eye on Vegeta, and watch out for himself to. He wasn't going to let anything like that happen to his father, especially by his own hand. Gohan took off his sweaty clothes and walked out of his room in his boxers, into the cockpit of the ship. "Now approaching Planet New Namek.", said a computerized female voice. Gohan looked up, out the window. What he saw horrified him. The planet that was supposed to be Namek didn't look like Namek at all. It had dark red clouds surrounding it, and Gohan could see thunderstorms. The dark red clouds gave the planet a nightmarish, red tint. It was horrific. And Gohan knew that's where he would face his deepest fears.


	5. Chapter 5 The Planet Of Nightmares

Chapter 5- The Planet of Nightmares  
"DAD!", Gohan yelled to his sleeping father, "Come here at look at this!" Goku walled out of his room, looking tired. "What is it son?", Goku said, rubbing his eyes and then he looked up at the planet, "That's strange. Namek shouldn't look like that. The only time I've seen a planet look like that was when the old Namek was about to explode.", he looked at the computer, "Computer, check status of New Namek." The computer made a quick calculation and the voice chimed in again, "New Namek in stable condition." "What's going on out here?", a grumpy Vegeta said, walking out of his room. Piccolo appeared next to him, "Yeah. What's happening?" "Guys. You gotta see this. The computer says Namek is fine, but just look at it. It shouldn't look like that." Vegeta stayed in his doorway, while Piccolo walked up and looked out the window. "Your right. Something very wrong is going on down there. And it's up to us to find out. It's too late to turn back now." "Yeah, I know.", said Gohan as he glared at the diseased planet.  
"Now entering Planet New Namek atmosphere. Please fasten harnesses.", chimed the computer voice. The four of them quickly got dressed, sat down and put on their harnesses, waiting for the bumpy landing. They entered the atmosphere at a bone-jarring speed, bumping everywhere. It was like a giant had picked the ship up and was shaking it all around. Gohan hit his head on the side of his seat and blacked out before they landed. He awoke to find the ship had landed on New Namek. The others were gone. Had they left him? He unbuckled his seat and stood up. He looked outside to see that the planet was worse than he thought, it was red and diseased, and there were no signs of life at all. He walked outside and saw exactly what had been plaguing his dreams. His father and Piccolo lay dead, outside the ship. Tarian appeared, with Vegeta at his side. This was the first time Gohan got a good look at the evil Namek's face. He had the evil grin of Lord Slug, but a slender face like Piccolo. He looked battle-worn but still full of energy. He had a scar across his the side of his mouth. Gohan was terrified, the sight of his father and Piccolo's corpses were enough, but Vegeta! Vegeta stood there, smirking. He his arm looked broken, yet he didn't cradle it. He stood there, and then Gohan saw it in Vegeta's eyes. The milky white eyes of a soulless zombie. Tarian nodded towards Gohan and Vegeta walked towards him, still grinning like the devil. Gohan didn't have a chance as Vegeta charged and knocked him to the ground. Gohan lay there in a daze, Tarian stood over him, looking down at Gohan, in a voice that sounded almost like Zarbon's but deeper and raspier, he said, "Gohan…", Gohan's world went black. "Gohan…", again, this time it was his fathers voice. Gohan sat bolt upright again. He was alive, it was only another dream. He had blacked out from the hit his head suffered on the way down. He was sitting on the floor of the ship, his father next to him, Piccolo stood over them and Vegeta sat in the corner. "Are you ok, Gohan?", his father asked. "Yeah…I'm fine." Gohan decided that it was best not to tell them about what he dreamed about, he didn't want anyone to jump to conclusions, especially Vegeta. Gohan stood, "I'm alright, Dad. Let's start this search."  
The team walked outside to find that the planet was completely desolate. Instead of the green, lively paradise that Namek was, it was nothing but a red, mountainous desert. The black clouds overhead growled with ominous booms of thunder. There were no signs of life at all. They immediately sensed a strong power from far away, and they walked towards it. They sensed power levels that felt like those of the Nameks, but they were different. "That doesn't feel like the Nameks we encountered before", said Goku, who was in the front of the group. Piccolo walked next to him and Gohan and Vegeta walked behind. Piccolo spotted a village and stopped, "Look! There's a village! Let's check it out, maybe we can find out what's going on around here." They approached the village, seeing Nameks outside, working. "Hello!", Goku yelled, waving in a friendly manner. The Nameks turned, and Gohan gasped at what he saw. They had the same milky white eyes that Vegeta had in his dream. "What the hell…", Vegeta muttered. More Nameks started walking out of the houses, even the children were possessed. They started running towards the team. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!", yelled Piccolo. Vegeta charged forward and started fighting, easily killing two Nameks immediately and holding another by the neck. "VEGETA! STOP! THEY'RE NOT THEMSELVES!", Goku yelled. Vegeta stared at the struggling Namek in his grasp. "You're not worth it.", he said. He dropped the Namek, who was now unconscious and followed the others away from the village. The Nameks yelled at the fleeing invaders but, apparently, could not fly after them in their possessed state. After getting far away from the village, the group slowed down, landed and started following the strong power level again.  
They walked for what seemed like hours, seeing and avoiding many more possessed villages. As they continued, the clouds overhead got darker and the environment grew more ominous. The villages became few and far between, and hills and mountains became the majority of their surroundings. Gohan looked to his left and saw something that chilled him to the bone. "Guys…look.", he said. In his nightmares, Tarian was always on top of a mountain. Gohan saw that mountain. "That's where he is. I'm sure of it.", Gohan said, staring at the mountain. "Well. Let's not waste time here. Let's go.", said Vegeta impatiently. Gohan led the group as they walked towards the treacherous mountain. When they reached the base of the mountain they saw how tall it really was. Without a word, Gohan stepped forward and the group started their ascent.


	6. Chapter 6 Ascent

Chapter 6- Ascent  
"Why can't we just fly up, dad?", Gohan asked his father. "Even if Tarian knows we are coming, we don't want to waste a lot of energy speeding up the mountain. It would be better for us to just climb, that wouldn't waste as much energy.", Goku responded without looking back. After climbing halfway up, the group found a trail that wound up the mountain. As they followed the trail, Piccolo noticed that Gohan looked weary. "Gohan. Are you alright?", he asked. "Yeah. I'm fine.", Gohan said, but Piccolo couldn't help but notice that Gohan seemed to be getting weaker the farther they ascended. He was trailing behind the group, and seemed to be out of breath. "Guys. Let's stop. Gohan needs to rest.", Piccolo said who was walking next to Gohan, with his hand on the boy's shoulder. "No I'm-", Gohan tried to protest, but his father cut him off. "You look horrible, Gohan. And these clouds are getting worse, let's find a cave and stay there for the night.", Goku said. The group walked some more and not ten minutes after Goku suggested finding a cave, they found one. Goku built a fire and Piccolo went in search of food. When he returned with a couple small animals, they cooked the measly food and ate. Goku and Gohan slept on one side of the cave and Vegeta slept on the other. Piccolo, however, kept watch, in case the possessed Nameks came back. He looked backwards and looked at Gohan. The young Saiyan was quivering in his sleep, but otherwise seemed to be sleeping peacefully. At least he wasn't screaming like he was when he was sleeping on the ship. Piccolo grunted and returned to his watch, unaware that there was much more going on in Gohan's mind than what he thought.  
Gohan knew he was dreaming. The only problem was, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wake himself up. The fact that the dream seemed different terrified him even more. Gohan was standing in an eternal whiteness. "Helloooo!", Gohan yelled. The only thing Gohan could hear was the echo of his voice and the pumping of blood in his ears. And then, someone responded. "Hello…Gohan…", said the raspy voice of Tarian. Gohan turned and saw the evil Namek behind him. "You…", Gohan said, glaring. He was ready to fight the Namek, even if it was only a dream. Tarian laughed. "I know what you are thinking. But, sorry, this isn't a dream. I am inside your mind.", he said, smirking at Gohan. Gohan stepped back and said, "B-but how?" Tarian laughed again, "Hm. I guess I might as well tell you. As you already know, I am the one who has been causing the nightmares that you have been suffering. But do you know why?" Gohan just stared. "I'll tell you why," Tarian said, "I want revenge. Revenge on your father. He killed someone very close to me, Lord Slug. And for that, I will kill someone very close to him, you. But instead of outright killing you, I want you to suffer. I want to not only make you feel pain, but I want your father to watch you suffer and go insane before you die." Gohan looked shocked, but he stood his ground. "You…you monster!", Gohan yelled. Tarian laughed again. He started walking towards Gohan. The boy tried to attack, but found himself paralyzed. His limbs were stiff and refused to budge. All Gohan could do was watch as the evil Namek stepped directly in front of him and place his hand on Gohan's head. "Don't worry," said Tarian, when he noticed Gohan's eyes welling up with tears, "This won't hurt…for long." Gohan's surroundings turned black and he heard Tarian yelling. Then the pain came. It was the most excruciating pain he had felt in his life. It was like there were scorpions in his brain and a white-hot sword in his stomach. Gohan screamed. The louder he screamed, the worse the pain got. The sword went from his navel up towards his heart. The pain intensified and he heard Tarian say, "You are mine." Then, the pain stopped, and Gohan woke up, Tarian's voice echoing in his mind.  
Piccolo saw Gohan sit up quickly as he woke. "Gohan, did you have another one?" The boy was rubbing his head and looking down at the ground. "Yeah…", he said. He looked at his father, who was snoring and then at Vegeta who was quietly sleeping, facing the wall. Gohan was cold. He stood, gathered some twigs and put them on the dying fire to start it up again. "Do you mind if stay up with you, Piccolo? I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep." Gohan sat next to his teacher and Piccolo put his arm around the boy. Gohan was shivering, so Piccolo brought him close. "Of course you can, Gohan." Piccolo looked down at him and smiled. Gohan looked up and smiled back. Then, they sat in silence, waiting for the others to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7 Psychic Encounter

Chapter 7- Psychic Encounter  
Goku woke to find Vegeta sitting next to the fire and Gohan sitting with Piccolo. After eating some of the leftover animals from the other night, the group continued on their way up the mountain. Gohan didn't feel tired, but he wasn't feeling quite himself. It felt like there was something distracting him. "Are you feeling better, Gohan?", Goku asked, as they trekked their way up the rocky path. "Yeah.", Gohan lied, "I feel ok, now." Piccolo looked up towards the peak of the mountain and said, "We're close. Maybe another half hour and we'll be there." "Are you sure this Namek is up there?", Vegeta asked, impatiently. "Yep. He's up there, all right. I can feel him.", Goku said. The group continued walking up the steep trail.  
It took a shorter time than expected to reach their destination. The group had been hiking for about 20 minutes after waking up, and found another cave. This cave, however, was longer than the one they had stayed in and it was at the very peak of the mountain. "He's in here. I know it.", whispered Gohan. "Well, let's not stand here. Let's go.", said Vegeta, who stepped forward. "Vegeta!", Goku said in a hushed voice. The prince stopped, but didn't turn. Immediately, Vegeta fell to one knee and clutched his head. "Ughhhh.", Vegeta groaned. "Vegeta!", Gohan yelled, running to Vegeta's aid. Vegeta pushed the boy off and stood up again. "Get off me, boy. I'm fine.", Vegeta said and continued walking. There was a sharp turn up ahead and when Vegeta turned, he froze in place. The others caught up to him and froze right next to him. Tarian stood in front of them, on top of a stone table. He was wearing a red and black robe, with a hood. The hood was down, but he wore a turban like Piccolo's. The only difference was that his was red and black and held a large red gem, surrounded by gold. Tarian stood with his arms crossed and looked at the group. "Welcome.", Tarian said, staring at them. "I am Tarian." "Yeah, we know.", Goku, glaring, "I'll say this once and only once. Leave the Nameks and my son alone. Give up your evil ways and never threaten us again." Tarian stood his ground and laughed at Goku. "I don't think so.", he said in a raspy voice, "We won't give up. You see, we have revenge in mind." "What do you mean "we"? No one is with you." Tarian chuckled, "No, you are mistaken. I have a very powerful ally with me. Come here." Goku looked around, expecting to see something come from behind them, but what he saw shocked him. Vegeta stepped forward, and stood next to Tarian.


	8. Chapter 8 Unknowing Traitor

Chapter 8- Unknowing Traitor  
"Vegeta…", Goku said, in shock, "You traitor…" "Goku, he's not himself.", Piccolo said, pointing out that Vegeta had milky white eyes. "You bastard…", Goku said. Tarian laughed, Vegeta laughed along with him. "Let's go somewhere more…exciting.", said Tarian, who, along with Vegeta, immediately disappeared. "He teleported…", Piccolo said, "But he's not far. Let's go." "Right", Goku replied, nodding, "Gohan, are you up for it?" "Yeah. Let's do it.", said Gohan. The three ran out of the cave, and flew as fast as they could, following Vegeta's power.  
The group found where Vegeta and Tarian had went, and it seemed that Tarian had all of this planed. They were waiting on a plateau, at least 100 feet in the air, with jagged rocks at the bottom on all sides. Goku, Piccolo and Gohan landed about 30 feet from Tarian and Vegeta. It was a classic gunslinger moment, both groups staring at each other in high wind. "Why, Tarian?", Goku asked, "Why do you do such things?" Tarian laughed, "I already explained this to that brat of yours, but I suppose I'll tell you before you die. You killed someone very close to me, Lord Slug. He was my father. I want revenge, but not any old revenge. I want you to watch your son suffer before you die. That's why I enlisted the help of Vegeta. As you already may know, I am very gifted with psychic powers, and I am using them to…persuade Vegeta into helping me. I am also using them to cause the nightmares your son has been having. I had to get you here somehow, and I figured, you would come to me if your son's sanity was in danger. And here you are." Piccolo spoke up, "Why does New Namek look like this? It should be green and tropical." Tarian laughed again, "I decided that it needed to be, oh, redecorated. I told you that I was a powerful psychic, powerful enough to change the appearance of an entire planet." "You'll pay for what you've done! Gohan, stay here! Piccolo lets go!" The two charged forward, running towards Tarian and Vegeta. "Vegeta, you take the Saiyan and Piccolo is mine.", said Tarian. Vegeta just nodded. He powered up as much as he could and met Goku head on. They began to fight, evenly. Piccolo charged Tarian, who easily avoided all his attacks. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!", Piccolo yelled, unleashing the powerful attack on Tarian. The evil Namek just stood there, and the beam of light stopped in front of him, deflecting upwards. "Wha-?", Piccolo yelled. Tarian chuckled, "You can't beat me like that. In fact, you don't have a chance at beating me at all." Piccolo screamed and charged towards Tarian again, who sidestepped and landed a punch deep into Piccolo's stomach. "UGHHH!", gasped Piccolo, who fell to his knees and passed out on the ground. "PICCOLO!", yelled Gohan, who couldn't watch any longer. He yelled and ran towards Tarian, but the Namek held up a hand, and Gohan could move no more.  
Goku saw Gohan charging Tarian, and then stop in his tracks, with the evil Namek walking towards him. He didn't care about Vegeta's safety anymore and quickly turned Super Saiyan. He took Vegeta's arm and, using his elbow and leg, cleanly broke the bone. Vegeta didn't even flinch as Goku punched him in the face, knocking him cold. "GOHAN!", yelled Goku, who charged Tarian. "Ah-ah-ah.", said Tarian who turned and wagged his finger at Goku. Goku stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Tarian say, "You take one more step, and I make your son, jump straight off the cliff." Goku noticed that Gohan was standing within three feet of the edge of the cliff. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!", yelled Goku. "My, my. That wasn't very nice.", said Tarian with a smile, "Gohan, say goodbye to your father." Goku looked at his son and saw that he too had the milky white eyes of the possessed. In a monotonous voice Gohan looked at Goku and said, "Goodbye, father." With that, he stepped over the edge. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", yelled Goku who charged forward to save his son, and then stopped. Goku looked over the edge, and then looked back at Tarian. "It's time for you to die.", said Tarian, with a laugh. Goku glared at the Namek, "No. Now it's your turn."


	9. Chapter 9 Final Showdown

Chapter 9- Final Showdown  
Goku, still powered up to Super Saiyan, glared at Tarian. "You really think you can beat me? Even if you are superior in strength, you have no defense against my powers." "I don't care about that," said Goku, who was now facing Tarian completely, "You are going to pay." Goku charged towards Tarian and landed a couple punches before Tarian dodged him and caught him in a psychic hold. Goku struggled, frozen in midair. "The more you struggle, the more energy will be drained from you." Goku's energy significantly drained and he could no longer maintain his Super Saiyan form. "Now, the playing field is leveled. We can finally have a fair fight." Tarian let Goku go from the hold, and Goku fell back to the ground, out of breath. Without saying a word, Goku charged Tarian and started sending a volley of furious punches and kicks. Having all his energy drained, Goku couldn't keep up with Tarian and he was dodging all of Goku's blows. The Namek started using him as a punching bag. He couldn't do anything but try to withstand the blows. Goku jumped backwards and stood in his stance, staring at the Namek. "How am I going to beat him? My energy is gone. I can't fight like this.", Goku thought to himself, "There's only one thing I can do." Goku summoned all the energy he had left and brought it out. Tarian saw him put his hands together at the waist and charge. The Namek smiled at this puny attempt. "KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEE-", Goku yelled, charging up the last of his energy, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku released the blast, and Tarian didn't move. He stood there, welcoming the wave. Then, the explosion hit, a flash of light, and Goku waited for the dust to clear.  
There was dust and debris everywhere. Goku stood, waiting for the dust to clear. Had the Kamehameha wave done anything? He had used all of his energy, and was finding it difficult to even stand. The giant cloud of dust that was in front of him slowly cleared, and Goku saw a horrifying sight. Tarian stood there, smiling at Goku. "Nice one. You managed to tickle me a little.", laughed the Namek. Goku also saw that Vegeta had woken up and was walking towards Tarian. "Ah, Vegeta," Tarian said, without even looking at the prince, "I'm bored. Take care of this vermin for me." "I don't think so.", Vegeta said. Lightning fast, Vegeta punched Tarian through the stomach. "Ugh.", gasped the Namek, grasping his stomach. Blood was pouring out the wound, and Tarian began to cough up blood. Goku looked and saw that Vegeta no longer was possessed. The Kamehameha must've been enough to disrupt the mental link between the two. "N-NO! You are my slave!", yelled Tarian, looking up from his wound. Vegeta looked down at the Namek in hate. "I am a Saiyan Prince. I am no one's slave.", Vegeta said. With that, he put his hand to Tarian's face, charging up his Ki. "N-N-NO!", Tarian yelled as Vegeta let the energy go. The blast was incredibly bright, but Goku saw that it cleanly took Tarian's head off. The headless corpse fell to the ground and Vegeta stood there, cradling his broken arm, glaring at the body. "Thanks Vegeta. I thought I was a goner.", said Goku, smiling. Vegeta stood and looked at Goku. "I didn't do it for you. No one can do that to a Saiyan Prince and live to tell about it. But…I'm…", Vegeta looked as if he was trying to say something hard, he said quickly, "I-I'm sorry about your son." Vegeta looked at Goku in the eyes and saw that he didn't show any signs of mourning. Goku smiled at Vegeta. "Wh-Why are you smiling?", Vegeta asked in shock. Goku just chuckled. Vegeta got angry. "Your son is dead!", Vegeta said, pointing to the edge. "So is the Namek!" Vegeta looked back to where Piccolo had fallen and saw that he wasn't there. "Wha-? Where did he go?", Vegeta yelled. "See for yourself.", Goku said, pointing to the edge of the cliff. Just then, Piccolo appeared, hovering upwards, holding an unconscious Gohan. "YOU! But Tarian-", Vegeta exclaimed. Piccolo cut him off, "Yes. He did. But he underestimated me. After he left me for dead, I saw what he was making Gohan do, so I flew around and saved him. That's why you didn't see me. Good job finishing him off." Vegeta glared at him, "I don't need nor want your praise, Namek. Let's go. This planet is horrible." Just as Vegeta said that, they all noticed that the environment around them was changing. Like an illusion, the dark clouds were disappearing and the ground was changing back to the green color it used to be. The red, rocky surrounding were no more, and the tropical paradise called New Namek returned to normal. "His mental control over this planet is gone. The scenery is back to normal, and the Nameks should be themselves again.", said Goku. "Let's get back to the ship.", Piccolo said, carrying the passed-out Gohan and flying back. Goku looked back at Vegeta, smiled and took off. Vegeta grunted at him and followed them back to the ship.  
As they flew back to the ship, the group saw the Nameks and stopped. The Nameks noticed the group walking towards the village and instantly recognized them. The small Dende ran out of a hut and was the first to greet them. "Gohan! Is he alright, Piccolo?", Dende said, when he saw the boy in Piccolo's arms. "He's fine, Dende. Just exhausted." Dende nodded, "When he wakes up, tell him I said hi." "Of course.", Piccolo said. The village Elder walked briskly towards them. He spoke with authority and gratitude in his voice. "Thank you for saving us from Tarian. Without you, we would have been his slaves forever." "Aw. It's no problem. He was hurting Gohan, too.", said Goku, nodding towards his son, who was still passed-out in Piccolo's arms. "Well. We ought to be going.", said Piccolo. After saying their goodbyes, the group headed back to the ship. The Nameks seemed to be sad about their departure, but Goku didn't have a doubt in his mind; they would see the Nameks again someday.  
Gohan awoke in his bed, back on the ship. He heard voices outside his room, and walked outside. Goku, who had been speaking with Piccolo, looked up and smiled. "Hey bud! You're awake!", said Goku, who was sitting on a trunk. Piccolo stood next to him. "Yeah. Dad, is it over?", he asked. "Yeah! Vegeta saved our lives!", Goku said, beaming at Vegeta, who was sitting in the corner. Gohan looked at the Saiyan and smiled. "Thanks Vegeta!", he said with a laugh. Vegeta wasn't looking at him and grunted again, stood and went to his room. "He hasn't changed.", said Piccolo, "Goku, what do you say we get out of here?" Goku nodded, stood and sat back down in front of the control panel. He pressed a small, red button and the computerized voice chimed in again. "Please say coordinates of next destination." Gohan walked over to his father and stood next to him. The boy said to the computer, "Take us back to Earth. Take us home."


	10. Chapter 10 Homecoming

Chapter 10- Homecoming  
Going full speed on the way home, the ship touched down on Earth in only 3 days after it's departure from New Namek. As the door opened onto the Capsule Corp. grounds, the group found themselves in the midst of a party. All their family and friends were standing there, decorations and food everywhere. "WELCOME HOME!" "Wow. We should go to Namek more often!", said Goku, who stepped off first and hugged his wife. Vegeta stepped off next and Bulma rushed over to him. "Oh Vegeta! Your arm, let me-" Vegeta cut her off, "I don't need you help, woman." Vegeta walked away from everyone and went inside. Piccolo came off next, Gohan shortly behind him. "OH GOHAN SWEETY!", screamed Chi-chi, as she ran towards her son and grappled him in a massive bear hug. "M-Mom. Too tight. I can't breath.", said the boy. "Oh, sorry honey. I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried. I love you so much.", Chi-chi said, and she kissed her son's forehead. Gohan blushed, "Mom…" "Hey Goku!", yelled Krillin, who was holding a drink and standing with Yamcha and Tien. "You should've brought us, man.", said Yamcha. "Sorry guys. There wasn't even that much room in the ship to begin with." "Just glad to see Gohan is ok. Kami told us what was happening, and we were with him every second after. He was keeping us informed on what was going on.", said Tien. Vegeta stepped back outside, with a makeshift sling on his broken arm, and sat down. "Let's get this party started!", said Mrs. Briefs. The group partied until late that night.  
Goku and his family got home from the party at about midnight. Goku and Gohan sat at the kitchen table and told Chi-Chi about their adventure. "I don't remember anything after that," said Gohan, "I woke up on the ship." "Vegeta saved us all. He killed Tarian, when I was out of energy." "Vegeta…maybe he does have a heart.", said Gohan, who started to laugh. Goku and Chi-chi laughed along with him. Chi-chi looked at her watch. "Ok, kiddo. Time for bed.", she said. "Ok, mom.", he said. Gohan ran into his room and changed out of his training outfit. His mother and father walked in as he was putting his nightshirt on. His father tucked him into bed and kissed him on the head, and then Chi-chi did. "Good night, Gohan. I love you.", said Chi-chi. "I love you too.", Gohan said. Chi-chi stood and started out of the room. His father stood and started out to. "Dad?", Gohan asked, when his father was at the doorway. Goku turned, "Yes?" Gohan looked at his father and asked, "The nightmares will be gone?" Goku smiled, "Yes son. Nothing but sweet dreams from now on." Gohan smiled and repeated, "Sweet dreams." Goku turned off the light and closed the door. Gohan rolled over, and for the first time in two months, was able to peacefully sleep.

The End.

Thanks:  
Vegetachik, as always.  
John, for helping me name Tarian.  
Alex, for pestering me to finish.


End file.
